The present invention relates in general to containers for storing and dispensing particulate and flake material, such as spices used in household cooking. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved container of this type, which permits a choice in dispensing hole size, is simple to operate, provides excellent moisture resistance, and ensures a complete product cycle.
Numerous containers are known for storing and dispensing dried spices in the home. In recent years, such containers have tended to be disposable upon depleting the contents. As this is not environmentally sound practice, it was desired to provide a storage and dispensing container which could be refilled, and thus reused indefinitely.
Reusable containers have of course been known. One potential drawback to such containers is that the stored product will not complete a product cycle. In other words, during refilling, the initial product remaining in the container is covered by the new product, and is thus not dispensed. This same condition continues with each subsequent refilling, such that the initial product remains trapped at the bottom of the container. This initial product will lose its freshness, providing poor results if and when used, or possibly contaminating the new product. To guard against this, it was desired to refill the container from the bottom, as is known in the art, forcing the initial product to the top and adjacent the dispensing mechanism. This arrangement is known, for example, from the TUPPERWARE.RTM. Premium Modular Mate. In the present container, however, it also serves as a further dispensing mechanism. Specifically, a removable bottom which permits refilling will also permit introduction of a measuring spoon.
It is also known to provide a dispensing storage container with an apertured lid and a separate cap to seal the aperture. U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,947 to Close is a good example of a standard pivoting arrangement. The container includes a lid with a raised aperture and a trunion spaced from the aperture. A cap is pivoted to the trunion, and may be placed in a position to seal the aperture about the cap's outer periphery. While this is a simple and efficient arrangement, the visible trunion is not aesthetically pleasing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,693 also shows a lid, but with two apertures. A cap mounts to the lid by press fit, and includes two flaps which pivot about living hinges to seal the apertures. This arrangement provides a more finished appearance, but the visible hinge lines again detract from the aesthetics. U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,312 shows this arrangement with two raised apertures in the lid, and the cap being a strip with rings to seal about the outer periphery of each aperture. The cap is flexible to permit it to be deformed to move from a position blocking the aperture. The seal of the cap to the raised apertures is the only mechanism retaining the cap. This arrangement is simple, but is not sufficiently secure for retaining the cap.